


Da'fen

by Lafaiette



Series: Solas Fluff Friday [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Mama!Lavellan, Papa!Solas, Post Trespasser, Restored Elvhenan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby coos and cuddles on his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt and drooling on it.</p><p>“<i>Da’vhenan</i>, do not eat it.” Solas snorts, gently prying the tiny fingers from his clothes. “There are many things that taste way better than this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Da'fen

“Ma-ma-e!” the child giggles, flailing his chubby arms. “Pa-pa-e!”

He laughs harder when Solas picks him up and makes him sit on his lap.

“Pa-pa-e.” the little one repeats, slowly and sweetly; he tugs at his father’s shirt, gurgling something, and Solas chuckles.

“Yes, that is right.” he says, before leaning in to press gently his lips on his son’s forehead. The baby coos and cuddles on his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt and drooling on it.

“ _Da’vhenan_ , do not eat it.” Solas snorts, gently prying the tiny fingers from his clothes. “There are many things that taste way better than this.”

“Papae.”

“Yes, the frilly cakes are a good example.” Solas kisses the top of his head: hair is starting to grow on it, it’s soft, fuzzy, and it smells like milk and happiness and home. “The hearth cakes that Mamae makes are the first thing that comes to mind too.”

“Mamae.”

“Do you want to go to her?” Solas turns and looks at the huge bed covered in furs and colored blankets. Scarlet is resting there, eyes closed, but a smile on her lips.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Solas says softly, getting up with the child in his arms, awe and love in his voice. The little one makes happy sounds, clinging to him, and Solas brings him to the bed.

“Mamae sleep?”

Scarlet’s smile broadens, just like Solas’ does.

“No, _da’vhenan_ , I believe she is quite awake.”

She opens one eye, grinning at her husband and son, and the baby squeals in joy. He flails and kicks his legs to reach her and Solas gently puts him down on the bed, watching him crawl to her with another chuckle.

“Here is my little wolf!” she exclaims, sitting up and peppering the child’s face with loud, big kisses. He laughs and catches her hair, trying to put a lock of it into his mouth.

“No.” she gently, but firmly says, her smile softer. “Papae is right, _da’vhenan_ , there are better things to eat.” She frees her hair and the child, gurgling again, focuses his attention back on his father, who is now sitting on the bed.

He reaches out for him and grabs the sleeve of his shirt, mesmerized by the pretty and translucent colours. Before he can put it in his mouth, though, Solas taps his nose and tickles his tiny ears. The baby falls down, giggling and squirming, trying to grab his long finger.

“You found his weakness!” Scarlet gasps, beaming with amusement at her husband, and he smiles, joyful and content, and presses the sweetest of kisses on her lips.

As he pulls away and his eyes flutter open, his heart is light and warm; as she looks at him with love, the tips of her hair wet with drool and cheeks flushed, the sign of the pillow still on them, he laughs and takes her into his arms. Then he looks down at their son, who is playing between them with the furs and blankets, and sighs fondly.

“I fear he will chew everything he comes across until he is grown enough.”

Scarlet’s eyes widen and for a moment she really believes him. She is about to ask him more, when she sees his smirk and the playful glint in his eyes.

“Solas!” she exclaims, lightly smacking his shoulder, and he laughs again, mouth pressed against her hair. She smells like sugar and joy and home.

Their son coos, curious about what they are doing, and Solas picks him up with his free hand, holding him against his chest so that both he and Scarlet can look at him.

“Should we stop calling him _da’fen_ …?” she mumbles, still a bit concerned, and Solas’ muffled giggles against her hair are answer enough. She grins at the child, who smiles back, and tells him, caressing his cheek: “ _Da’vhenan_ , would you like to turn into a wolf like Papae does, one day?“

“Wolfie!”

The baby takes his mother’s hand and bites one finger, without causing any pain, only a lot of drool and funny noises.

“… He has already mastered the basics.” Solas whispers. One moment of silence, then both he and Scarlet burst into laughter.

He watches her and their son play in his arms and feels that this world has never been more beautiful.


	2. Awake

The baby gurgles and babbles as Scarlet nimbly picks him up even with her single arm and kisses his forehead.

“ _Da’fen_.” she says with a smile and her son looks up at her, curious and attentive. “Dinner is ready, but Papae is still sleeping.”

More happy gurgles and the toddler rubs his face against her chest, smearing drool and chocolate on her clothes. She laughs and presses her lips on his soft hair, feeling him chew the strings of her dress.

“I know, I am hungry too! And I bet he is starving as well. He is just too busy exploring the Fade to notice.”

She nuzzles the child’s face to let him drop the strings and he understands, pulling them out of his mouth and focusing on her face instead. He giggles when she kisses his nose.

“We should wake him up.” she continues, smiling when he blinks up at her and asks: “Wake Papae?”

“Yes. Do you want to help me, _da’fen_?”

The child smiles and nods; there is chocolate on his face - he has a sweet tooth just like his father - and his fingers are dirty with various hues of paint and colors, left there after spending the afternoon painting and drawing with his parents.

Solas went to read and write down some notes just a few hours ago, but Scarlet saw him sleep soundly on the chair in front of their desk when she passed by their room. She put a blanket on him, made sure his position was comfortable, and let him sleep after kissing his bald head.

But now it’s evening, the sun has set, and dinner is hot and ready inside the oven. Their son, whose appetite is vast and apparently never sated, has already started to fuss and pout, asking for his meal with the psychological manipulation typical of adorable babes.

“Kiss.” he says as they head to the main bedroom. “Mamae kiss and Papae wake up.”

“Oh?” she smiles, rubbing her cheek on the top of his head. His hair is fuzzy, soft, and smells like the delicate herbal soap they use for his baths. “So you are saying if I kiss Papae, he will wake up? Like in that fairytale Uncle Varric wrote for you?”

“Yes!” the baby cheers, happy that his reference has been understood. He squeals when he sees his father’s figure reclined on the big chair.

There are huge tomes and notebooks laying down at his feet and Scarlet made sure to put a bookmark on the book he was reading before closing it and draping a blanket over him. A thin trail of saliva runs down a corner of his mouth and he is snoring lightly, mouth slightly open.

He moved during his sleep and his position now looks less comfortable than before. His neck is going to be stiff if he doesn’t get up soon and she sighs, caressing his cheek.

“Papae!” their son whispers, flailing his chubby, short arms and legs. He looks up at his mother, watching her expectantly with a big, bright smile and happy eyes, and she chuckles.

“Why don’t we kiss him together, _da’fen_? I am sure he will wake up in no time.”

The little one giggles, bouncing in her tight hold, and she carefully leans down to help him reach Solas’ face. She kisses his lips - a sweet, gentle kiss - while their son presses a loud, wet smooch on his cheek.

“Papae!” he exclaims as his father’s eyes slowly open. It takes Solas some time to fully wake up and he observes the child - now on his lap - with bleary eyes. Then awe replaces the sleepiness and he slowly takes the child into his arms, observing him as if he can’t really believe he is there.

He looks up and sees Scarlet smile at him and his surprise and wonder increase. He reaches out for her as the babe on his lap gurgles happily and clings to his clothes.

“ _Ma vhenan_.” he murmurs, cupping her cheek, and she leans into his touch, her smile and gaze tender and loving. She rests her hand on his and says softly: “We are here, Solas. We are real. Never fear.”

He still looks amazed and his eyes seem to shimmer in the warm light of the room.

“Real.” he repeats and she nods, her smile bigger and brighter, and kisses the palm of his hand. He smiles too, joyous and elated, and helps her sit on his lap, their son carefully held by them both.

The little one gives him another kiss on the cheek and announces proudly: “Papae up now!”

“Yes, _da’fen_.” Solas says, returning the kiss and embracing his family, his heart bursting with love and relief. “I am awake now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful art](http://cl0udb3rryarts.tumblr.com/post/129602226271/time-flies-original-post-a-little-something-extra) by [cl0udb3rry](http://cl0udb3rry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
